


A Kiss of Fists

by NeverComingHome



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the porn battle prompt: Battle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss of Fists

River blocked Martha’s punch, grabbing her wrist and propelling her against the nearest wall of wreckage. She didn’t know why UNIT was so upset, so she’d peeked into their files and stolen a few schematics, what was a little secret file sharing between cloak and dagger forces intent on saving Earth from extraterrestrial forces? Martha stamped her foot and a blade silently clicked forward from the toe, but before she could put it to use River wrapped the leg around her waist and snapped it off. Her hands otherwise occupied River bent her head to bite out a syringe that would subdue Martha who instead tried to head butt her. 

River pressed herself against the other woman.

“Such dramatics.”

“Really? Your name pings every red alert in the system including the Doctor’s, you blow up an entire wing-”

“empty wing.”

“-then make a run for it as soon as you spot us and we’re being dramatic?”

“I wouldn’t have blown up the wing if you hadn’t confiscated my weapons.”

“We wouldn’t have confiscated your weapons if you hadn’t tried to break into our armory!”

Martha’s leg was still around her, rubbing faintly along her back as she searched for a soft spot in the under padding or the hint of a weapon and River could feel her heart pounding against hers as if there wasn't a shred of fabric between them. Her voice dropped to a low purr.

“Are you as turned on as I am?”

“No! Are you mad?”

“Raving, but answer the question.”

Martha’s gaze dragged over River methodically. “Kiss me and find out.”

River did and as soon as their lips touched Martha yanked one of her hands free, but River caught it, never breaking the kiss. She let go of Martha’s leg to pin the other’s wrist above her head, smiling against her closed mouth. 

“I know how to multi-task.”

Or maybe it took more to catch her off guard. Martha lifted her other leg and wrapped it around River who adjusted correctly to support the weight and slight change in position. She pressed herself between Martha’s legs, the buckle holding her holsters together rubbing through the fabric of the other’s absurdly inappropriate leggings. Martha was a doctor of course, but for an establishment that was frequently employing her to go outside the Hippocratic oath they could’ve done more in the layering department- not that River was complaining. 

Martha pulled back as much as she could from River’s insistence on deepening the kiss, instead dropping small near dainty ones on her lower lip and trailing to the corner of her mouth so River was constantly trying to turn her head to catch her. River began to bounce lightly on the front of her feet, moving the buckle up and down against Martha while continuing to roll her hips, working herself up as she did, so that when Martha avoided her tongue once more she nearly growled. Martha waited until River opened her mouth to protest then canted her head off the wall and kissed her as passionately as she could. 

“Fuck me if you like.” River gasped as for the first time Martha let her body respond to the grinding, even if she hadn’t been more annoyed and frustrated with a person there was no getting around River’s effect on her. “I‘m ready,” she whispered. “Feel, I’m not lying.”

River’s forehead turned against Martha’s. “You just want me to let go.”

“Would handcuffing me make you feel safer? I thought you were a reckless criminal not a-”

She broke off as teeth came down tightly into her neck, distracting her as River made quick work of pinning Martha’s wrists above her head with one hand and tugging down her leggings with the other. She curled two fingers into Martha who whimpered and thrust forward, but the touch was gone all too quickly. River licked the taste from her fingers and kissed the neat marks she’d left behind on Martha’s skin.

“You’ll never be ready enough for me, sweetie, and that tracker you kicked off my belt that’s beneath your shoe? It’s not a tracker.”

River let go of her and Martha launched herself forward only to be engulfed by a spiral of blue and red emanating from the black disk that deposited her onto the desk of a very confused librarian who proceeded to shout at her in French. Moments later the schematics fell from a portal in the ceiling, words scrawled in lipstick across the top

_Best two out of three?_


End file.
